


Неделя AU

by Die_Glocke



Category: Dead Like Me, Myth Adventures - Robert Asprin, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grim Reapers, Humor, M/M, Parallel Universes, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Драбблы, написанные на AU-фест в дайри:http://yoi1.diary.ru/?tag=5047897





	1. Демон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 1: Магия/Волшебство AU  
> Вдохновлялась МИФами Роберта Асприна, можно считать кроссовером, можно - пародией.

— Сосредоточься, Юри. Это совсем несложно — просто пропусти через себя энергию и сфокусируй ее на фитиле, — вещал Челестино, развалившись в кресле. Поеданием жареной ножки ящероптицы — пойманной, между прочим, Юри и Пхичитом — он был явно увлечен больше, чем бесплодными попытками ученика зажечь свечу силой мысли.

(Точнее, путем целенаправленного манипулирования энергией силовых линий, но не будем придираться к формулировкам.)

«Легко сказать — просто пропусти через себя энергию», — мысленно проворчал Юри. На лбу у него выступил пот, очки так и норовили сползти на кончик носа, а фитиль свечи упрямо оставался комнатной температуры (зная удачу Юри — возможно, что и на пару градусов ниже). Пхичит в углу хижины старательно левитировал перо и ничем Юри помочь не мог, даже морально.

Напряженную тишину нарушало лишь чавканье Челестино, с аппетитом обгладывающего кость. Юри с тоской вспомнил жареную свинину с рисом, которую готовили его родители в придорожной харчевне, и остро захотел домой. Вот только предстать неучем перед родными, вложившими все отложенные на черный день деньги в его магическое образование, он себе позволить не мог.

— Так, — отрезал Челестино, когда его трапеза подошла к концу, а фитиль не стал теплее ни на полградуса. — Я понял, что поможет придать тебе уверенность.

— И что? — вяло спросил Юри, снимая очки и устало потирая переносицу. Пхичит пролевитировал перо к трещине в потолочной балке и воткнул его туда, предвкушая что-то интересное.

— Демонстрация той мощи, которой ты сможешь достичь, если научишься зажигать свечу.

Спрашивать, зачем для достижения мощи требуется непременно освоить зажигание свечи, Юри не стал: у Челестино явно была собственная программа обучения подмастерьев, которой он неукоснительно следовал, но разглашать не собирался.

Не тратя времени на объяснения, Челестино щелкнул пальцами, и лежащий на столе кусочек мела спикировал к полу, чтобы начертить на нем идеальную пентаграмму, свечи сами шмыгнули на пять ее концов, а жаровня с благовониями вальяжно проследовала в центр, курясь ароматным дымом. Челестино, слегка раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, начал нараспев читать заклинание. Юри с Пхичитом затаили дыхание.

— Кажется, он вызывает демона, — прошептал Пхичит. — Я видел это заклинание на триста пятидесятой странице книги, которую Челестино строго-настрого запретил нам читать.

Линии пентаграммы засияли пронзительно-голубым светом, а дым из жаровни побагровел и начал принимать очертания фигуры — кажется, человеческой и даже без лишних конечностей, что Юри несказанно обрадовало. В воздухе со звоном повисли последние слова заклинания, дым рассеялся, и в центре пентаграммы остался стоять молодой человек.

Юри, ожидавший, что демон будет когтистым, зеленым, чешуйчатым и с горящими желтыми глазами — именно так изображала его иллюстрация на триста пятидесятой странице книги, которую Челестино строго-настрого запретил им с Пхичитом читать, — даже испытал легкое разочарование. Молодой человек в центре пентаграммы выглядел… ну, как человек. Единственным, что выдавало его принадлежность к иным мирам, были волосы странного цвета — чего-то среднего между белым, седым и платиновым, в зависимости от того, под каким углом посмотреть.

А еще он был совершенно голым — к счастью, жаровня прикрывала те места, которые стараются не упоминать вслух в приличном обществе.

— А Яков где?! — спросил Челестино со смесью удивления и недовольства. Появление в пентаграмме голого молодого человека явно удивило его больше, чем даже Юри с Пхичитом, из чего Юри сделал вывод, что что-то пошло не так.

— Я за него, — беззаботно ответил демон, или кем он там был, повернулся к Юри и лукаво ему подмигнул. — Тебя ведь зовут Юри, так?

Юри молча кивнул — в горле внезапно пересохло, и у него не получилось выдавить ни звука.

— Что ж, Юри. С сегодняшнего дня обучать тебя магии буду я!

Смачное ругательство Челестино потонуло в грохоте драматично свалившейся на пол жаровни.

— Охренеть, — констатировал Пхичит, явно жалея, что не существует магического способа навеки запечатлеть открывшуюся их взору картину.

Юри зарделся и отвел взгляд, отчаянно надеясь, что до магии плодородия они с новым учителем дойдут нескоро.


	2. Папа и папочка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 2: Путешествия во времени/по мирам AU  
> Мальчику в красном с Кубка Ростелекома-2017 посвящается :)

Впервые Юри заметил мальчика на Кубке Ростелекома, сразу после своей короткой программы. Пока остальные дети старательно собирали со льда цветы и плюшевых пуделей, пацан в тигрово-полосатой футболке подкатился к Юри, который все еще пытался восстановить дыхание после проката, и посмотрел на него снизу вверх из-под длинной белобрысой челки. Юри потрепал ребенка по волосам, поклонился трибунам и заскользил навстречу Виктору, уже поджидавшему его у бортика.

После произвольной программы маленький сталкер, как уже успели окрестить его обзавидовавшиеся фанаты Юри в соцсетях, снова был тут как тут. На этот раз он протянул Юри рисунок, на котором были изображены три фигуры в стиле «палка, палка, огуречик». От души поблагодарив мальчика, Юри положил рисунок на лед рядом с очередным плюшевым Маккачином, чтобы не подумали, будто у него есть любимчики: все равно после соревнования ему принесут все рисунки и открытки.

— По-моему, мы очень похоже вышли, — заявил Виктор пару дней спустя, рассматривая прилепленный магнитами к дверце холодильника рисунок. — Но как-то меня пугает, что этот мальчик нарисовал нас в роли своих родителей. Я еще слишком молод, чтобы стать отцом.

Над головами нарисованных Юри и Виктора действительно имелись надписи «папа» и «папочка» (уменьшительно-ласкательный суффикс даже вызвал у Никифорова мимолетное желание раздуться от гордости, в котором он никогда, никому и ни за что не признался бы).

— А меня пугает, что он вылитый Юра на детских фотографиях, — задумчиво заметил Юри.

— Ты видел детские фотографии Юры? — изумился Виктор. — Я уже лет пять пытаюсь до них добраться! Думал, кроме Отабека такой чести вообще никто еще не удостаивался.

— Кстати, о Юре. Надо бы позвонить ему, узнать, как он себя чувствует, — обеспокоенно сказал Юри, снимая с холодильника рисунок — все-таки от него делалось немного не по себе.

Плисецкий после Кубка Ростелекома остался у дедушки в Москве, сославшись на простуду, хотя Виктор с Юри подозревали, что он просто решил взять небольшой тайм-аут, чтобы переварить третье место. Но чувство долга и товарищества все равно требовало поинтересоваться состоянием его здоровья.

Юра возник на экране ноутбука растрепанный, но вполне бодрый и вроде как здоровый.

— У вас что-то срочное? — буркнул он вместо приветствия. — Я тут вроде как слегка занят.

— Это они? Дай мне с ними поговорить, ну пожааалуйста.

На экране появился тот самый мальчик с Кубка Ростелекома. Взобравшись к Юре на колени, он широко улыбнулся и помахал Юри с Виктором рукой.

— Привет, папа! Привет, папочка!

— И правда — вылитый Юра, — упавшим голосом сказал Виктор, пытаясь вспомнить, осталось ли у них в домашнем баре виски, а в аптечке — валерьянка. Потому что без фирменного коктейля «Слезы Якова» тут точно было не обойтись.

Плисецкий с мученическим видом вздохнул, беспардонно вытолкнул пацана из кадра — «Иди, поиграй с Пётей, пока взрослые разговаривают» — и с пугающей серьезностью произнес:

— Итак, что вам известно о параллельных вселенных?


	3. Криозолушка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 4: Космос AU  
> Кроссовер с "Криоожогом" Лоис Макмастер Буджолд. Виктор - хоть и необычный, но все-таки фор.

— Скажи, что я сплю и это мне снится, — пробормотал лейтенант Плисецкий. В обычной ситуации он бы это проорал, но ситуация была настолько нештатной (Юра бы даже сказал — из ряда вон выходящей), что никаких моральных сил на ор уже не оставалось. — Скажи мне, что ты не притащил в консульство труп из криохранилищ «Белой хризантемы».

— Именно это я и сделал, — радостно сообщил консул Форникифоров. — И он не труп. Он находится в состоянии криостаза, а заморозили его до момента смерти.

В другой ситуации он бы не отказал себе в удовольствии как следует отчитать Юру за несоблюдение субординации, но судьба не-трупа волновала его сейчас куда больше, чем всяческие формальности.

— Прекрасно, значит, теперь нас могут обвинить в похищении человека, — саркастично заметил Плисецкий. — Это будет дипломатический скандал галактического масштаба!

— Мы скажем, что он попросил у нас политическое убежище, и откажемся выдавать его местным властям, — отмахнулся Виктор. — Консульство считается территорией Барраяра, здесь они ничего не смогут нам сделать.

— Нельзя попросить политическое убежище, если находишься в криостазе! — взорвался Юра. — Кстати, а кто в криокамере-то?

— Юри Кацуки, ведущий специалист криокорпорации «Белая хризантема», пропавший без вести месяц назад.

— Ты что, похитил свою Золушку у ее же работодателя?!

Два месяца назад барраярское консульство устраивало торжественный прием в честь намечающегося плодотворного сотрудничества Барраяра и Кибо-Дайни в области криотехнологий, и консул Форникифоров был совершенно очарован господином Кацуки. Сначала стеснительно подпиравший стенку, Кацуки раскрепостился после нескольких бокалов шампанского и бесстыдно флиртовал с Виктором весь вечер.

Однако после приема карета превратилась в тыкву — молодой ученый не предпринял никаких попыток связаться ни с барраярским консульством, ни с консулом Форникифоровым лично. Консул полтора месяца ходил с кислым видом, пытаясь понять, почему не сработало его безотказное обаяние, но теперь Юре стало очевидно, что проблема была вовсе не в обаянии. Виктору это, похоже, стало очевидно чуть раньше, но каким образом — Плисецкий не знал и знать не хотел. Меньше знаешь — больше шансов избежать обвинений в пособничестве.

— Я настоятельно прошу тебя не называть это похищением, — возразил Виктор, нежно поглаживая блестящий бок криокапсулы.

— Дипломатический скандал галактического масштаба! — повторил Юра, как будто это могло возыметь какой-то эффект.

— Я уже придумал, как все уладить, — произнес Виктор подозрительно ровным тоном — тем самым, который обычно не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Я свяжусь с Грегором и скажу, что у нас есть работа для Имперского Аудитора.

— Не знаю, что меня пугает больше, — обреченно сказал Плисецкий. — То, что ты называешь императора по имени, или то, что ты надумал привлечь Имперского Аудитора к обустройству своей личной жизни.

Проглотив замечание о том, что хорошо замороженное тело в предварительных ласках не нуждается, Юра круто развернулся на пятках и вышел из комнаты, оставив Форникифорова миловаться с криокапсулой. Эх, и почему он не сбежал на колонию Бета при первой подвернувшейся возможности?


	4. Загадочный блондин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 5: Кофешоп/Учебные заведения AU.

Понедельничного клиента Пхичит называл Загадочным блондином и Таинственным воздыхателем, а Юри — «Боже мой, опять он!». Естественно, за глаза. Обращались они к нему исключительно «Доброе утро, сэр, что пожелаете?» — благо, работали Юри с Пхичитом не в Старабксе и интересоваться именами клиентов им было не обязательно.

— Он совершенно точно ходит сюда ради тебя, — сказал ему Пхичит в перерыве. — Я опросил всех бариста — в другие смены он здесь не появляется, но кто-то пару раз видел его в Старбаксе на другом конце кампуса.

— Я и сам уже догадался, — обреченно ответил Юри. — Наш кофе пьют только студенты, потому что им нужен дешевый кофеин, а у него слишком дорогое пальто для бедного студента.

Ну и, конечно, дело было не только в пальто. А еще и в том, как Таинственный воздыхатель смотрел на Юри (кто-нибудь более впечатлительный уже наверняка бы утонул в омуте этих голубых глаз, но Юри, заступившему на смену утром понедельника, больше хотелось убивать, чем флиртовать). В том, как тепло ему улыбался. В том, как буквально промурлыкивал свой заказ — «Большой ванильный фрапучино, Юри, будьте добры» (надо было все-таки вешать бейджик с нейтральным «Джон»). В том, как он облокачивался на прилавок, словно стараясь быть поближе к Юри, — но останавливаясь буквально в миллиметре от его личного пространства.

Формально обвинить его было не в чем — Загадочный блондин не пытался открыто заигрывать с Юри, не просил его номер телефона, их общение сводилось исключительно к заказам. По правде говоря, он вел себя приличнее, чем половина их клиентов, но все равно вызывал у Юри какое-то чувство неловкости и дискомфорта.

— Слушай, может, я напился на вечеринке, флиртовал там с ним, а теперь ничего не помню? — обеспокоенно спросил Юри, когда у них с Пхичитом выдалась возможность поговорить во время перерыва.

— Ты уже полгода не ходил ни на какие вечеринки, — напомнил ему Пхичит. — А до этого ходил на них только со мной. А я бы тебе такого не позволил.

— Флиртовать?

— Напиться до беспамятства, балда!

— Тогда почему он ведет себя… так?

— Ну, нравишься ты ему. Такое бывает. Если тебе это настолько не нравится — ну, не знаю, поговори об этом с…

— Ни за что, — перебил его Юри.

— Тогда просто выстрой между вами стену профессиональной вежливости и надейся, что до него рано или поздно дойдет, — пожал плечами Пхичит.

— Я это и делаю, — уныло ответил Юри, — но что-то мне подсказывает, что это случится скорее поздно, чем рано.

В следующий понедельник Загадочный блондин пришел в кофейню не к открытию, как обычно, а под самый конец смены Юри, и был неожиданно встречен улыбкой — не профессионально-вежливой, а искренней и радостной, как будто он был лучшим, что Юри увидел за сегодняшний день. Приосанившись, он начал было улыбаться в ответ, но тут…

— Виктор! — радостно вскрикнул Юри, обращаясь к мужчине, стоящему за спиной Таинственного воздыхателя. — Ты сегодня рано, моя смена заканчивается через пятнадцать минут.

— Ничего, — ответил Виктор. — Мне как раз надо проверить пару работ, чтобы весь вечер я мог посвятить тебе.

— Звучит многообещающе. — Юри подмигнул своему парню, нацепил на лицо профессионально-вежливую улыбку и обратился к Загадочному блондину: — Добрый день, сэр, что пожелаете?

— Вот проблема и решилась сама собой, — пробормотал Пхичит себе под нос, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Таинственного воздыхателя.

* * *  
— Так это и был тот самый Загадочный блондин? — спросил Виктор через двадцать минут, привычным движением поправляя на Юри шарф.

— Тебе Пхичит про него рассказал, что ли? — возмутился Юри. — Я же просил его молчать!

— А, по-моему, это трогательно, что у тебя есть такой преданный поклонник.

— И ты совсем не ревнуешь?

— С чего мне ревновать? Он, в отличие от меня, не знает пути к твоему сердцу.

— Ну, если путь к моему сердцу — это завалить меня на контрольной, чтобы заставить прийти на индивидуальную консультацию, а потом пригласить меня на свидание, едва я сдам финальный экзамен по твоему предмету, — то шансов у него точно нет, — улыбнулся Юри.


	5. И жнец, и швец, и на дуде игрец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 6: свободная тема. АУ по сериалу "Мертвые, как я".

Яркая звезда Виктора Никифорова закатилась внезапно и в какой-то степени нелепо: «король льда», невероятным образом умудрявшийся выезжать даже из самых безнадежных прыжков, поскользнулся на обледеневшем тротуаре после тренировки и, раскроив череп об асфальт, присоединился к «Клубу 27».

Ну, образно говоря.

Встретиться с Джими Хендриксом, Дженис Джоплин, Джимом Моррисоном в раю или где они там оказались после смерти Виктору не удалось, потому что он вообще не попал туда, куда полагается попадать после смерти.

— Потому что посмертие тебе еще предстоит заслужить, — пояснил суровый мужчина по имени Яков Фельцман. — Так что теперь ты — мрачный жнец.

— И швец, и на дуде игрец, — пробормотал Виктор с нервным смешком, глядя на собственное распростертое на асфальте тело. Сумка с коньками отлетела куда-то в сторону — обидно, пропадет же. — А балахон мне выдадут?

— Ты еще косу попроси, умник, — фыркнул Яков. — Мобильник выдадим, а дальше крутись сам.

Работенка оказалась, в общем-то, непыльной: получил записку с именем, местом и временем смерти, нашел будущего покойника, незаметно (или не очень) к нему прикоснулся, помогая душе отделиться от тела, — и ждешь, пока Смерть сделает свое дело, а тебе останется лишь уговорить душу покинуть наш мир. Ничего сложного.

— Это тебе еще не попадалась бумажка со знакомым именем, — назидательно сказала Мила, когда он поделился с ней своими мыслями по поводу «непыльной работенки». Она собирала души уже семьдесят лет и многое успела повидать, но внешность восемнадцатилетней девушки неизменно сбивала Виктора с толку.

Виктор, естественно, пропустил ее слова мимо ушей, но вспомнил о них, прочтя в очередной записке с заданием имя «Юри Кацуки».

Виктор хорошо помнил японского фигуриста: они несколько раз пересекались на соревнованиях, но не общались и ни разу не стояли на одном пьедестале (Виктор в глубине души надеялся, что когда-нибудь это произойдет, но человек предполагает…). Неужели и он уйдет так рано? Но как? Проверив время и место смерти, Виктор выругался, схватил пальто и выбежал из квартиры ловить такси.

Чтобы пробраться в ледовый дворец на утреннюю тренировку перед Кубком Ростелекома, Виктор задействовал все свое обаяние, но все равно пришлось покупать билет с рук у спекулянта. Случайно столкнуться с Юри оказалось легче — Виктор прекрасно знал все коридоры «Мегаспорта» и талантливо сделал вид, что заблудился около мужской раздевалки.

Оставалось лишь ждать.

— Совсем как Сергей Гриньков*, — грустно сказал Юри, наблюдая за тем, как на льду толкутся медики. — Но он хотя бы дожил до двадцати восьми.

— Я уже представляю заголовки, — поморщился Виктор. — Про несчастливый год для фигурного катания, «ледовое проклятие» или что-то в этом роде.

— Да, ну мы и умудрились, — улыбнулся Юри. — Кстати, совсем не удивлен, что ты после смерти стал ангелом.

— Ну, вообще-то… — Виктор с удовольствием бы поддержал Юри в этом заблуждении, но вдруг высшие силы или кто там спускает сверху их задания не одобряют того, что мрачный жнец выдает себя за ангела?

Впрочем, договорить ему не дали: невесть откуда возникший за их спинами Яков положил руки Виктору и Юри на плечи и заявил:

— Вообще-то, Мила сегодня получила разрешение уйти дальше, так что у нас открылась вакансия. Виктор, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы обзавестись напарником?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сергей Гриньков - советский и российский парник, который в 28-летнем возрасте умер на тренировке от обширного инфаркта.


End file.
